Aria and Ezra (PLL) I'm pregnant
by YourOnlyArden
Summary: Well, this is set at around the beginning of season 3. A while ago, I know. But I hope you enjoy! Basically, Aria finds out she's pregnant. This will be about them working through it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's cold. Rain is falling hard now. My hands grip the steering wheel tightly as I try my hardest to keep control of the car on these slippery roads. My stomach flips again. It's been doing that all day. My thoughts are completely jumbled up in my mind. I take a deep breath and will myself to calm down. It doesn't work.

I'm here now, pulling up to his apartment complex. The end of a drive I've made many times before. But it all looks different now. I park, turn the keys and unbuckle my seatbelt. Getting up and walking to 3B seems impossible. I pull my visor down, and slide open the little mirror inside. I've seen this face my whole life. Aria Montgomery's face. My face. Today, my face, like everything else, looks a little bit different.

I swallow the knot in my throat, wipe my sweaty palms on my jeans, and step out of the car. As I start making my way to Ezra's apartment, I feel as though the walk is taking a million years... And it's going too fast, all at the same time. I'm there now, outside of his door. He's not expecting me, but I know he's home. He's always home on Saturdays. I think he always hopes I'll come over and surprise him with coffee, or concert tickets or some crazy, exciting plans. I'm surprising him, today. I'm not sure how happy he'll be about this surprise, though.

I don't know how long I've been standing here, outside his door. A few seconds? Five minutes? An hour? Finally, I muster up all the courage I have left in me, raise my left hand, and knock twice. It's strange knocking on this door. It's been a while since I've neglected to use my key and just walk right in.

A few moments later, the door is opening, and I see a familiar face. His eyes looking straight into mine, knowing everything about me... Well, almost.  
"Hi!" he says. "You knocked?"  
He leans down and gives me a quick kiss before I can answer.  
He feels me pull back, and instantly knows something's wrong.  
"What's up?" He asks as I step into the room. I glance around a little, thinking about how to start this conversation. I didn't even try to plan what I would say. If I had, I know I'd have forgotten instantly, considering how afraid I am.

I turn around to face him as tears well up in my eyes for the first time since I found out. He moves closer to me, concern filling his facial expression.  
"Aria, what's wrong? Hey, talk to me."  
I can't think. I just want him to put his arms around me and tell me everything's going to be okay.  
But I know this conversation has to happen first. I look up at him.  
"Let's sit down" I say as we walk over to the couch.  
I set my purse down by my feet and place my hands in my lap, unable to take my eyes off of my twiddling thumbs.  
"I have something to tell you." Okay, that's a start. I look up into his eyes, and I can tell every part of him is completely focused on me, my words.  
"I, uh... I've been... I've been noticing some... Changes, lately. I was worried, so..." I'm crying now. It's hard to speak.  
"Aria. What's going on?"  
I take a deep breath, trying to prepare myself for what I'm about to tell him.  
"I was worried. So I went to the store and I... I picked up a pregnancy test."  
With that, his face changes. I want to stop talking. Tell him it's not true, that there's nothing to worry about, but I have to keep going.  
"I took the test and... And it came back positive."  
The tears are coming on hard again, and I have to work hard to talk.  
"I wanted to be sure, so I made a doctor's appointment for this morning. They ran some more tests, and..."

Somehow my eyes have managed to travel back to my hands in my lap. Tears are streaming down my face, now. I make myself look up at him. He's afraid, I can see it. But he's still entirely focused on me. I continue.  
"I'm... I'm pregnant, Ezra."

I look down again. He's silent for a moment, and for the first time since I started talking, he takes his eyes off of me.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO  
After what I believe to be about thirty seconds of silence, I finally gain my composure.  
"I know that it's a lot to take in. And... I don't know, I haven't... I haven't thought anything through, yet, I just needed to tell you because... Well, you needed to know. And I know you're probably really mad, right now, but Ezra, if you could just-"  
"Aria." He cuts me off, and takes my hands in his, looking straight into my eyes. "I love you. And I know that it's wrong. I know it's crazy. But I do. And I'm going to be here. I'm going to be here, right by your side, no matter what you choose to do. We've been through so much, together. And I know that it's going to be hard. But I honestly believe that there is nothing in this world we can't handle. Okay?"  
It's times like these that I realize why I'm risking everything to be with Ezra.  
"I love you," I say. Those were the only words I could manage to get out, but they were the only words that needed to be said. He leans down, and kisses me, and I return the gesture. Then he just looks at me for a minute. His lips curve into that half smile that I've seen a million times, but that still makes my heart flutter every time. I brush a dark brown curl away from his eyes, and then lean my head on his shoulder. He kisses my head, and I let my eyes close. And, for a moment, we're just there. Just, us. Without any complications, without secrets, without lies... Just two people who, without a doubt, would do anything for each other. And, as always, it feels... Right.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE  
When I open my eyes again, it's morning. Rays of early sunlight are just starting to shine through Ezra's dusty apartment windows. We must have fallen asleep right there on the couch, because when I lift my head off of his shoulder and look up, Ezra's eyes are still shut and his head is resting, sound asleep, on the dark leather that makes up his sofa.  
I sit up, and look at the clock on my phone; 6:02. If I'm going to make it home in time to shower, get dressed, and be at school by 8, I'd better leave now.  
I turn to face Ezra, and give him a small kiss on the cheek. With that, his eyes flicker open and he sees me. He smiles, pushes my hair back behind my ear.  
"I love it when you're the first person I see in the morning," he says.  
I kiss him once more, but this time, not on the cheek.  
"I should go," I say.  
"Right," he says, as we simultaneously stand up from the couch. I pick my purse up off the floor, and head towards the door.  
"So I'll see you tonight?" I ask, turning around again to face him.  
"Yep," he says, "sounds good."  
"Okay." I give him a quick pat on the shoulder. "Bye."  
Before I can make it out the door he takes my hand, and pulls me close.  
"Aria, hey, wait." His hands are on my waist, now, and the gap between us closes in. "I love you. And I know you're scared, right now. I am, too. But we're gonna' be okay. Okay?"  
That's the thing about Ezra. Even when I don't say anything, he knows exactly what I'm feeling and exactly what to say all the time.  
"I love you," I say back, managing a smile. He kisses me, once more and I finally make it out the door.

The drive home seems endless. A million thoughts are running through my head, and I realize I finished none of my homework. All I want to do is stay home and lay in bed all day, but I know that if I do that, I'll only be more behind.  
When I finally arrive at my house, I set my bag down, walk up upstairs, and hop in the shower. It's a quick one, because dad and Mike have already showered this morning, so hot water is scarce. I get out, wrap a towel around me and head to my room. I open my closet and pull out a dress I've worn a thousand times, and my old leather jacket.  
Once I'm fully dressed, makeup applied, hair done, I bend down and reach to the back of my closet for a pair of shoes. I pull them out, and with them comes an unwanted guest.  
A note.  
"Have a good day at school, Mama. Kisses! -A"


End file.
